The present invention relates generally to seat technology. More specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle seat suspension assembly that permits both forward extension and vertical adjustment of the seat position.
It is well known in the seating arts that a vehicle operator's comfort may be enhanced by adjustment of the seat cushion's position relative to the seat backrest. For this reason, it is common practice in the design of seat suspensions to provide for both forward extension and vertical or tilt adjustment of the seat, independently of the backrest. However, the prior art arrangements directed to this purpose are often mechanically complex and cumbersome, occupying more space than is desirable in current vehicle cab compartments where space is at a premium. With increased mechanical complexity, the costs associated with the prior art adjustment devices may be high. Also, the position and number of control levers or knobs for making these seat adjustments are often not ideally suited to facilitate ease of operation.